


[Podfic] Sleep in Peace

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1872, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: 1872 (Marvel), Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, POV Steve Rogers, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Sleep in Peace," by only_more_love.Sheriff Rogers' final thoughts in 1872.Recorded for the 2019 Cap-Ironman Bingo, Round 1 - Square O2: canon: What if...?, Battleworlds, or other canonical short AUs.





	[Podfic] Sleep in Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleep in Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091484) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love). 



> For FreyaS, who requested this. <3
> 
> Intro music is borrowed from Pat Kirtley's version of "Danny Boy." 
> 
> For maximum self-destruction, I recommended listening to ten different versions of "Danny Boy"—back to back. ;)
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests.

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/18fxs8ya0f477w8/Sleep_in_Peace.mp3/file)

06:46 || 12.8 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please let me know. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while. The fic, which in this case happens to be mine, is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
